The rotten luck of a certain Kamijou
by Trusted2trilla
Summary: Kamijou Touma, While rotten luck himself is also saving people from there bad luck but behind the scenes of Science and Magic a wicked force that will change the world its coming


**This is my first story and also my first time writing so go easy on me.**

 **I will take your suggestions on how this stories direction Should go.Write reviews it tells me how go.** **I 'm gonna Change Touma's power from sometime story not his core power Imag** **ine breaker but adding more to it then again I may not. Anyway lets get started.**

Academy city a place wear science is advanced 20 to 30 years in the future wear they have developed esper powers

Supernatural psychic Abilities that Academy city developed and that the students have however 40% of the students in the city have the talent to develop an ability and the other 60% have no talent to develop an ability or varry littel and are labeld level 0.Levels range from 0 to 5 zero being the weekest and 5 being the strongest and there are only seven level 5s but our story isnt about them its about our misfortunet level 0.

"Touma,(Index librorum prohibitorum the library of over 100,300 grimoires also our level zeros freeloader)said,what happened to you look beat up you wear gone for 10 minutes,what happened?"

"Aaaahhh Funny story actually I ran into a door but not just 1 not 2,but 10 can you believe that,(I can't believe it because it didn't happen what actaully was)."

12 minutes ago

"I'm on my way Uiharu"(Said one of our favorite level zeros Saten Ruiko).When suddenly she bumped into Someone and fell."oww oh I'm sorry"she said and kept on walking when suddenly someone grabed here arm and she droped her phone.

Random thug"hey that little sorry isn't gonna cut it little girl."

"uhh I don't have money"Saten said with a scared look on our face.

" _Saten What's wrong,Uiharu said over the phone_ "(also judgement member and level 1:ability thermal hand)

Randon thug"come on,the research and development money the city gives us determind by our level wait don't tell me your a level zero,hahaha well won't you look at that.Well I know one way you can pay me?"

"What?"(The wheels in Saten's head started turning and she figured out what he ment)"Hey let go"she said as she was being pulled into an ally and pinned up agenst a wall and three word came into her mind as a tear came down her face and closed her eyes

 _Somebody help me!_

At the 177th branch of Judgement

"Uiharu What's wrong?"(Her Friend and co worker Shirai koroko:Teleporter level 4) Said to her.

"I think Saten's in danger!"Uiharu said in a panic.

"What?" Alright Tell me what happened.

"I heard some guy on the phone saying Something about money and how he found another way he can pay her Back and then I heard her say let go and her phone droped."

"I'm going."

I'll send you her gps location and be right behind you.

Thanks _(Please just let me make it in time)_

Randon thug, Now let's see what color pair of panties you're weari-

He was cut off by a fist,her eyes still closed wondering why he stoped talking and hearing three words,Hey you ok?

(Those words maid her open her eyes and was in disbelief at what she seen her attacker on the on the ground and a hand reaching out to her and she didn't know why but she reached out to it)

A-aa(She wanted the say something but couldn't get her word out)

It's gonna be ok.

(Those wordes mayed her body warm up but it became cold when she heard he attackers voice)

You basterd who do you think you are?!

Just a ordinary level 0,(Those words shouldn't sound helpful but she felt strength behind them)

A level 0 ha do you really think you can beat me a level 3 pyrokinesist, as he said that he through a fire ball at the level 0 only to see it disappear with the sound of breaking glass and a raised right hand.

So you think she being a level 0 and you being a level 3 means you can do want to her.

"(why is this person helping me"

"Damn you"the random thug screamed grabbing a pipe on the ground and throwing another fire ball on to see it dissapear with a raised right hand a the sound of breaking glass.

As he looked at the thug a pipe hit him in the head a fist to his stomach, stumbling back from both blow's.

"She's a level zero of course I think that who wouldn't hahahahah!"

"Alot of people and your way of thinking is just an illusion that I'm gonna destroy" sending a right hook to the thugs face hitting him clean.

(A queation came to her mind,"why would he help me, he could he been killed)"but that vary question is also what the thug said on the ground.

"Why would you help her I could have to killed you?"

"Do you think that thought crossed my mind?Just because You could killed me but that doesn't mean I'm not going to help! There could have been dozens of you for all I care! I still would have came! just because I fear death doesn't mean I'm going to ignore someone who needs help! people with you're thinking don't understand that yes she may be a level 0 but she's still human."

"ahh danm it"the thug said as he fell unconscious.

he walk over to the girl and helped her up and said "you ok."

The girl still couldn't get any words out but she shook her head in a yes manner.

"Good I have Someone waiting for me so be careful bye" and he walked away not thanking him or getting his name but she mayed sure to remember hit right hand and spikey black hair as he walked of.

Still waiting there for 30 seconds after he left koroko teleported on the scean.

"Saten are you ok (looking down at the guy) ahh don't tell me you did this!"

"What! no it was this other guy he saved me ( _I never got his name)._ "

"Oh..good..Anyway wear is he?"

"he walked of a minute ago saying someone was waiting for him."

"Did you get his name?"

"No I forgot to ask" Sated said felling guilty for not thanking him.

"ughh let me take this creep to Anti-skill and meat up with Uiharu after."

"Alright"

(Alright she said but she had one goal _To find out who that boy was_ )

\--

"10 doors thats crazy but will your injures

mess with your cooking skill?"

"No they shouldn't and about dinner what do you want?"

"mmmmmmmmm...ahh Curry and lots of it."

"Alright he said"(Kamijou Touma a level 0 with the ability he was Imagine breaker that destroyes anything supernatural thats come into contact with it sounds cool but also negates all his luck).

They started walking when suddenly he triped on a soda can and utterd two words.

"Rotten luck."

 **This was my first story!please leave a review I accept your critacism.**


End file.
